hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Pu'olo (episode)
Pu'olo (The Package) is the 14th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The Five-O team investigates the hijacking of a delivery truck in which the driver is shot while Danny has to aid Rachel when she goes into labor. Plot H50 investigates when a Trans-Hawaiian Parcel truck is attacked in broad daylight, but the investigation reveals that nothing's missing. The team soon discovers that one of the couriers smuggled 100 electronic chips that are used in passports and which would ultimately allow smugglers to forge passports. Sang Min, a criminal the team encountered in the past, helps bring the group down and, in response, is transferred to the mainland. As this goes on, Danny Williams helps his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, deliver her baby, Charles Williams, as Rachel's current husband, Stan Edwards, is out of town. Furthermore, the Yakuza attempt to have Joe White killed. With the situation getting out of hand, Joe reveals to Adam that his father, Hiro is actually alive. Joe then reveals to Steve McGarrett that Joe himself is Shelburne and that he killed Wo Fat's father. Notes * After Five-O charges into Nicky Chang's warehouse, Kamekona sings "Five-O Five-o what you gonna do" which is a parody of Bad Boys. * The shot of Steve's father's headstone at the cemetery stating date of death Sep. 20, 2010, is consistent with the air date of the pilot episode when his father is killed. Deaths Quotes McGarrett House - 1992 Young Steve McGarrett: Hey, I just saw Uncle Joe leaving. What's going on? John McGarrett: Sit down, son. We need to talk. I'm sending you and your sister back to the mainland. You're leaving tomorrow. Young Steve McGarrett: What? John McGarrett: Joe got you into the Army and Navy Academy. Mary's going to stay with Aunt Deb, so you guys will only be a few hours away from each other. Young Steve McGarrett: I just started junior year. Why are you doing this? John McGarrett: It's not safe for you here anymore. You have to go now. Young Steve McGarrett: You're going to stay? John McGarrett: I can't leave. I still have work to do here. Steve McGarrett: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You hear that? Danny Williams: Oh, are we doing a thing right now? Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about, a thing? Danny Williams: A thing, like we pretend to hear something, which justifies us entering the premises without a warrant, that kind of thing. 'Cause I do not hear .. Voice inside the House: I said shut up! Danny Williams: That I heard. Steve McGarrett: (Steve laughs at Sang Min) I'm sorry. I know you want to do the whole dramatic stare down thing, but I can't take you seriously in that get up. Steve McGarrett: We've uh, we've sprung Sang Min before to help with a case. Lori Weston: Yeah? How'd that go? Steve McGarrett: Well, he escaped custody and uh, he went on the lam for a few months. But we - we recaptured him. Kono Kalakaua: Uh, technically, he surrendered himself. Sang Min: (to Steve) Look, if you want to do this, if we gonna sell this, it has to be a legit local with some ties to some bad guys, huh? Kamekona: (Kamekona enters) Yo! You need anything else? Sang Min: Oh you gotta be kidding me. Not him! Steve McGarrett: How about you, buddy? You all right over there? Danny Williams: Its, ah, it's good. You know, Grace took 36 hours. I don't know. Waiting-waiting's the hardest part. Steve McGarrett: You know, something I heard, that the labor pains are the hardest part, Danny. Danny Williams: Please keep in mind that I'm helping my ex-wife deliver another man's baby. So cut me some slack if you would, please, thank you. Steve McGarrett: Good point. I'm sorry. Adam Noshimuri: He should've told me. Joe White: He wanted to, but he knew that would only put you in jeopardy as well. His fight would become your fight. So he had to make a choice. Tell you the truth - risk your life or tell you a lie - keep you safe. You ask me, he chose wisely. Adam Noshimuri: No. I need to see him. He wouldn't tell me where he is. But you're going to. Joe White: No, I can't. I made Hiro a promise. What's important right now is that you proceed as if your father is dead. No one can know he's alive. But quietly, we will make inroads to Wo Fat's organization until we find him - and kill him. Steve McGarrett: We just need to know if you're in or out. Steve McGarrett: Alright guys, it's a boy! Charles William Edwards. Six pounds and two ounces. Chin Ho Kelly: All right! Kono Kalakaua: That's awesome. Lori Weston: Good. How's Danny? Steve McGarrett: Danny's fine apparently, but, you know, he's Danny. Lori Weston: Yeah, right. Chin Ho Kelly: Wasn't too long ago he thought that baby was his. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Kono Kalakaua: Yeah. Joe White: Take it from me. Writing that alimony check once a month is hard enough. But helping your ex through 12 hours of labor? That's above and beyond. Steve McGarrett: (Standing over his fathers grave with Joe) I don't understand. Joe White: Your father was the closest thing I ever had to a brother. You know that? Steve McGarrett: He felt the same way about you. Joe White: Hmm. You remember the day he told you he was sending you away? Steve McGarrett: Like it was yesterday, Joe. Joe White: On that day, he made me promise that if anything ever happened to him, I would look after you, as if you were my own son. But I broke that promise. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about, Joe? Joe White: When your father started his investigation into the Yakuza, he had no idea how far it would go or how dangerous it would get. It got so that he was.. he was so paranoid, he didn't trust the people he was working with. So he came to me, asked for my help. That's how Shelburne was born. Steve McGarrett: Wait a minute. You're telling me Shelburne isn't a person? Joe White: It's an alias. A code name we created to draw attention and fire away from your father's investigation, to protect you and your sister. Steve McGarrett: Okay, all right. Well, if it.. if it was an investigation into the Yakuza, then why does Wo Fat care so much about Shelburne? Joe White: Because Shelburne killed his father. Steve McGarrett: And by "Shelburne," you mean my father. Joe White: No. It was me. I killed him. Steve McGarrett: Who.. What.. What happened? Who was he.. Joe White: None of that matters now. What's past is past. The one thing I regret is that I caused you all this trouble. I promised to protect you from all this, and I didn't. All that I did by coming back here was make it worse. And that's why I have to leave. Steve McGarrett: What are you talk... No, Joe. No, you don't. No Joe White: Yes, I do, and you should know that better than anyone, Steve. When your father died, there was nothing you wouldn't have done to find the man who killed him. It's the same with Wo Fat. He's driven by revenge. Nothing is gonna stop him from coming for me. (Danny is standing outside the window of the maternity ward when Steve joins him) (Danny take a picture of Charlie in his bassinet on his phone) Danny Williams: Hey. Steve McGarrett: Wow. (Looking at Charlie through the window) Will you look at that. Danny Williams: If you say he has my nose, I'll bust yours. Steve McGarrett: Good to see you're holding up. Steve McGarrett: What are you doing? Danny Williams: I am sending Stanley a photo of his baby boy. Don't think a father should ever miss this. (Steve looks at Danny as he sends the picture to Stan) (Steve and Danny share a look) Steve McGarrett: You hungry? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: I'll buy you a Zip Pac. Come on, my treat. Trivia * Masi Oka is credited but does not appear. |- |Teenage Steve McGarrett |Will Carlson |Steve McGarrett as a sixteen-year-old teenager. |- |Nicky Chang |Dante Basco |A suspect. |- |New Father |Scott Hanada |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Lee Dolan |Dean Kaneshiro |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Carl Hodge |Lopaka Kapanui |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Richard Detweiller |William Makozak |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Nurse |Mericia Palma |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Red Truck Driver |Cedric Jonathan |Uncredited role. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)